Gwen O'Connor
)]] Name: Gwendolyn “Gwen” O’Connor. Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Poetry, drawing, nature, darts, anarchism Appearance: The first thing one notices when looking at Gwen is her makeup; she wears black mascara and blue lipstick. She is rather plump, about 170 pounds, and is about 5’6” tall. Gwen is very pale, and her eyes are brown and slightly slanted due to her half-Chinese ethnicity. Her face is round and slightly plump, with a cleft chin, round cheeks and a button nose, giving her a child-like appearance. She has delicate eyebrows, and slightly pouting lips. Her hair is black, highlighted with violet streaks, and is worn shoulder-length, with long bangs that to get into her eyes often. Gwen has slightly larger-than-average breasts due to her weight. Gwen paints her nails violet. Her fingers are long and delicate despite her heavy-set body. Gwen tends to stare off into space or in one direction, especially when lost in thought. Despite these quirks, Gwen is rather pretty. While her odd stylistic choices can be detrimental to her attractiveness, she does have an attractive smile. Gwen is nearsighted, and wears corrective contacts. When abducted, Gwen wore a black t-shirt with a red-iris eyeball whose lashes had grown into thick tentacles. She had a silver chain-link belt, black boots and black jeans, with a gray choker. She wore black fingerless gloves. She carried a miniature makeup kit as well as a silver-plated watch and a spare pair of glasses and contacts. She wore a silver skeleton key on a chain, given to her for her 16th birthday by her father. She was listening to music on her white headphones. Gwen has no accent of note, and an oddly deep, soft voice. Gwen frequently shakes her hair or twirls it around her finger. Gwen is right-handed. Biography: Gwen was born on December 18th, 1993. She is an only child, as her parents divorced when she was 6. Her second generation immigrant Chinese mom Ann Pei and Irish father Roy’s relationship turned sour when Gwen was born, and in 2001 they broke apart. Gwen endured the stress of two loved ones who truly disliked each other. Since she was 6, she has moved from her father’s home a few miles south of Seattle over summer break, and to her mom’s in Seattle during the school year; the two had reluctantly agreed on this compromise. This proved highly stressful for Gwen’s psyche, and she often struggled with anxiety and stress. Her gothic dress style showed up in 8th grade, and only with her mom as a small form of rebellion. Ann dislikes her daughter's fashion choices, but the topic stopped coming up at some point when they both tired of arguing over it. Gwen’s two parents are currently not on speaking terms; when forced to interact, they are tense and formal at best, and devolve into argument at worst, with Gwen trying to break up the fighting. A common disagreement was Gwen’s schooling. Gwen’s father, an artist and author named Roy, was very easygoing, and he also emphasized having fun and being free to do what she wanted. While monetarily well-off, her executive officer mother Ann was a highly dedicated and hard-working woman, and strongly believed in traditional Chinese culture, especially in the concept of success and hard work. She is also rather stubborn and strong-willed, and can sometimes push her thoughts onto others. She was extremely harsh when Gwen’s grades faltered. Because Gwen spent so much time studying to do well and avoid her mother’s harsh words, she took some time forming closer relationships in Seattle. Despite her mother's harsh personality, the two do get along well on topics unrelated to school, and she does offer praise when Gwen does unusually well. They have a tense relationship, but try to work on the kinks. Gwen followed her father’s advice in her artistic ventures. When she studied Cubism in 5th grade, she became enamored with the different concepts in art. Gwen’s favorite style was Surrealism, because she enjoyed hiding symbolic images and inside jokes in her paintings. These paintings are usually done with her father. When Gwen studied poetry in 7th grade, she thought that was even better. She wrote flowing poetry, but rarely shows either parent. She loved expressing her emotions through writing. Gwen was also fascinated with nature, and biology was her favorite class. She imagined living as an animal, with no worries about socializing or school, and just being free. While she was never allowed pets with Ann, her father gave her an adopted kitten on her 13th birthday. Gwen named her Utopian, and she still cares for her when with her father. Her other favorite thing at her dad’s was to play darts with him; it was his favorite game, and she loved doing it, if only because it was with him. She eventually grew to love it herself; she had excellent coordination, and she found it fun to simply throw things after a rough day. Gwen is highly intelligent. She works hard and strives to succeed. Ann also frequently sets additional goals to force Gwen to work harder than usual. She likes being with people, and is a good conversationalist and very polite. However, Gwen has a distrust of authority figures as a result of her mother’s overbearing nature, and is occasionally cited for skipping classes. That has stopped recently, though, due to threats of getting suspended or expelled. Her mother is often upset by her daughter’s beliefs and behaviors, but Gwen simply refutes her. The two often fight on this topic, more than any other. Gwen’s least favorite subjects were math and history; math was too serious and strict, and while she got good grades, she never enjoyed it. The same goes for history; history was too violent and gory and depressing for her; it made her feel sad that so many terrible things have happened throughout the years. She always loved art, and got 100s without even trying. Science was a close second, despite her disdain of math. It was still a matter of discovery to her. She loved English, too; her poetry has received numerous accolades, and her stories were emotional and well-written. Gwen hated violence; to her, violence only led to more violence, never to success. She considers herself pacifistic as a result. As Gwen grew older, she thought about violence in the world, she came to the conclusion that all the violence and killing people have done have rarely led to anything good, and she decided that she would not fall into that trap. Thus, she does her best to resolve issues with words and her mind, rather than through force. Recently, Gwen became a vegetarian to avoid benefiting those who harm animals, believing animals worthy of the same rights of life as humans, especially due to her fondness of them. Gwen is accepting of hunting for food and population control, however, since these actually have benefits to them. In her junior year, Gwen discovered anarchism as a cause. While not especially active due to having to keep it a secret from her mother, Gwen believes that laws, powerful authorities and strict governments are flawed, and that America is a failing nation. While she does not believe in every aspect of anarchism, she feels that some things need to be changed. Her personal opinion is that America should be grouped into city-states united under one flag, with small and easily-managed self-governed populations. Her mother is unaware of this opinion, as Gwen as never discussed it. Ann is very nationalistic and would be highly offended to hear Gwen’s opinions. Roy is aware of Gwen’s opinion, and while he is not wholly in agreement, he supports her right to her own thoughts. Gwen also uses a very poetic manner of speaking. She likes people, though, and is very polite. She believes in equality, and feels everyone deserves success and happiness. Gwen is a firm believer in freedom and independence; she dislikes being commanded, and cannot stand anyone forcing things upon her. She is willing to do school work, but holds disdain over the grade system; she feels it is forcing conformism onto the students, by assuming that all people of the same age learn the same thing in the same way. One of the only things Gwen’s parents agree on is that Gwen needs to lose weight. She is overweight, and her parents have occasionally attempted to get her involved in an athletic activity. She had agreed to partake in a regular swim exercise after she graduated. Gwen has no interest in romance, and does not desire a mate, and she considers herself asexual. With her friends, who tend to be other artists, Gwen tends to offer suggestions and act as a leader to the group, though she always listens to suggestions and acts encouraging to her friends, and is never bossy or overbearing. Gwen, recently, has been of the opinion that a good leader can exist, but they must be supportive and helpful rather than commanding, which she tries to do. Her preferred days are spent going on nature walks and to zoos and museums. To her, selflessness and freedom are the most important things. Despite this behavior, Gwen is occasionally viewed as strange due to her odd views, dress style and behaviors. Advantages: Gwen is rather diplomatic, and a good leader when she needs to be. Gwen also has skill with certain thrown items, and good awareness of the surroundings due to her study if nature and tendency to sketch her location. Disadvantages: Gwen is overweight and out of shape; she lacks endurance and strength compared to a more active young woman. Gwen is a pacifist and vegetarian, and believes that hurting others is evil; she is highly unlikely to attack another person. She may be considered strange by others due to her odd dress style, which could hurt her credibility and keep potential allies away. She is prone to being rebellious and may get herself into trouble through her defiance. Designated Number: Female student No. 040 --- Designated Weapon: Rubber Mallet Conclusion: - Ahahahahaha. Wait, do I have to be professional here? Not really, then? Ok. Ahahahahaha! - Andrew Denning The above biography is as written by Espional. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Espional Kills: None Killed By: Suicide by jumping off a cliff Collected Weapons: Rubber Mallet (designated weapon, abandoned and taken by Alexandria Ripley ]] Allies: Michelle Wexler, Virgil Jefferson-Davis, Adam Morgan, Maynard Francis Hurst Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: 'Ahahaha.... ha.... okay, in retrospect, it's not that funny. - ''Andrew Denning '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia. *Gwen's middle name is Elizabeth according to her handler. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Gwen, in chronological order. The Past: *Trying to See *You Can't Take the Sky from Me *Gwendolyn in Wonderland Pre-Game: *A Tree Grows in Seattle *A Recursive Process *cat planet cat planet cat planet *Uhm *A Once in a Lifetime Opportunity V5: *Tower of Alexandria *Ave Imperator, Morituri Te Salutant *The Art of Accepting Each Other *That's Crate! *All Our Yesterdays *Reverie *Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night *Face The Sky *Cantata Mortis *God in Fire *Last Goodbyes Related Threads in Meanwhile: *Regrets Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Gwen O'Connor. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Gwen was easily the best of my kids. She had her flaws, and I think early on in her story I had trouble figuring out her voice and narrative, not to mention a death that was more experimental than anything. Still, I think as a grounded character with relationships and allies, she worked really well. Her arc was strong overall, though I'm still disappointed I couldn't take her any farther, since she still had steam when she died in my opinion. Still, she was a lot of fun to write, my strongest V5 showing overall, and I'd love to put her in a Second Chances V2 if we did one. - Espional Category:V5 Students